warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Birds/Chapter 5
Talonpaw's POV :Clouds covered the sky and the scent of rain was on the wind as Talonpaw paced in circles. :She was alone on the calm moor, hidden by the rocky overhang of Tallstone, a tall wall of boulders, a popular sight on PebbleClan territory. :She had been pacing for so long now, her pads were raw and burned; she had even carved her own 'rabbit trail.' She came here every day to pace and go over her fleeting thoughts. :The sun was hidden in the darkening clouds, giving the grassland a chill despite it being greenleaf. :Talonpaw ignored her fur which prickled from the cold. She ignored the pain blazing through each paw as she took a step. :Talonpaw kept her pale green gaze set on the grass, narrowed slightly as she paced and thought. About a week or two had past since Creekpaw was deemed 'Hero of PebbleClan.' :Since then, he was getting the whole Clans attention, he even went to a gathering while Talonpaw had to stay behind! :The kits fought over who got to eat the prey he caught, he was doing better at his battle training.. he was right behind Talonpaw now! :She had learned a new battle move the other day that the other apprentices had never done before; they all ignored her when Creekpaw returned from a boring walk, asking him what he's been up to. :Talonpaw had caught a huge rabbit the day before; no one said anything, they didn't even acknowledge it! :But Creekpaw ''caught a little squirrel and everyone thought it was the most amazing thing in the world. :Wisppaw; ''her ''best friend was now ''Creekpaw's. ''Flightpaw, who mooned over Talonpaw, now hovered around Creekpaw, begging to hunt or hang out with him. :Falconpaw and Hawkpaw, who looked up to her, treated her like a goddess, turned to ''him. '' :But the one thing that bothered Talonpaw the most was what Ravenstar said that day Creekpaw returned to camp after saving Wisppaw and Stonepaw. :The words echoed in her head ever since. : ''You'll make a fine warrior yet, maybe even a future deputy.. : Future deputy... : Future deputy... : Future leader. : Talonpaw had always been told she'd be deputy one day, then leader after. But now that Creekpaw had stolen her spotlight, everything had changed. : Talonpaw stopped pacing, digging her claws into the earth, ears flattened to her skull, crouching low to the ground, she thrust her head up, face twisted in an agonized screech. "It's not fair! It's not fair!" : She didn't like this Creekpaw. :This Creekpaw wasn't her brother, the brother she constantly had to watch like a hawk, just so he wouldn't drown in a puddle. :She wanted little Creekpaw back, the Creekpaw who couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to, too weak to defend himself... too weak to rise. : He took her spotlight, stole her friends, knocked her reputation down and kicked it in the dust... He destoryed her chance to be powerful and great! : Talonpaw lowered her head, shoving her muzzle into the earth and let out a low moan. I don't like the way things have changed, I want my place in the Clan back, and I want Creekpaw back where he should be, far behind all the apprentices. : She twitched her ears. Talonpaw had never been concerned about finding her way to power within the Clan, she never worried about it; heck, the thought never even crossed her mind. :But now that someone else... someone strong... someone greater ''than her was climbing his way high up... higher than he should be, it made her worry. : It made her worry, it made her think, it made her want to rip the fur out of her pelt, it made her want to rip the fur out of Creekpaw's pelt! He didn't deserve this; he never worked hard for this. :She did! She worked everyday, everyday of her life for it, worked hard, just to have it be snatched away by someone lesser. : Oh sure, other cats would say, 'Oh, deputy isn't bad! He may not even become leader!' : But Talonpaw didn't want to take any chances. He made it this far, who's to say he won't go farther? He should never become deputy. : ''And he never will. : She lifted her head, staring thoughtfully at the dark clouds coming closer as the minutes went by. :I have to stop him. I have to stop him. What do I do? I need to find something... something that will destroy what the Clan thinks of him... : Talonpaw looked down to the tips of her sharp claws that pointed out from her paws. :She lifted up a paw, unsheathing them, studying close at their perfectness. :They were a clear, beautiful whitish color, like looking through ice; shaped in a fine, splendid curve. : As Talonpaw stared at them, lost in trance; dishonorable thoughts skipping through her head, screaming their ideas in her face, begging her to use them, she snapped her gaze to a movement in the corner of her eye. : It was a gray and white blur, followed by a dark tabby. Hawkpaw and Flightpaw. :A new thought yowled in her ears. One that had been nagging at her for days. :Frame him! That will make the Clan despise him; hate him; throw him in the dark; beating him with unsheathed claws; destroying his rise forever... : Bloody, gory images flashed through her mind, making her duck her head with shock, disgusted she could even conjure such things from blank nothingness. : I will never frame my brother! ''She vowed silently. :But a tickling nag bit her, ripped her open, teasing and begging. :''You want power, don't you? : Talonpaw shook her head. She wanted power, she would skin her own tail for it. But she couldn't do this to her little brother... New images flashed in her head. : Creekpaw, standing tall, proud, and smug looking... on Ravenstar's den... : He looked handsome, well-toned, strong and powerful. This wasn't Creekpaw... This was a possible future for him... this was Creek''star''. :"Well Talonpaw? I guess we've finally figured out who was the best sibling, the strongest and most powerful," He teased with an awful glint in his ice-blue eyes. : Talonpaw shook the thought away, anger surging through her. :She couldn't let that happen! She wouldn't let that happen! That would be her one day. 'Her! '''Not Creekpaw! Never Creekpaw! : "I have to do this if I want to stop Creekpaw," she spoke softly to herself, eyes closed. She had to do this, it was for the best, for both of them. :Creekpaw had always been happy with her as his protcter, lower than anyone else in the Clan... it would always be like that... : Talonpaw glanced sharply to the gray clouds, hanging heavy over the moor now. She needed to do this, fast. :She scrambled to her paws, turned toward where the two apprentices had disappeared over the hills and raced after them, her movement, graceful and quiet. : Thunder roared high above her head and she caught flashes of lightning in the distance. Talonpaw pushed harder as a few fat water drops fell onto her thick fur. :She found her denmates scent trail and raced after them. She needed to reach them before they made it to camp; everyone would be doomed if she didn't reach them in time. : Talonpaw's lungs were burning when she finally caught sight of the two apprentices, heading towards a more wooded part of the territory. :She flew across the grass after them, her sore pads all but forgotten. Rain began falling heavily, already finding it's way through her pelt and piercing her skin with an icy coldness. : ''Icy coldness... ''The thought brought Creekpaw's icy blue eyes into her mind, full of laughter and greed. It made her run faster, until she finally reached the forest. :Through her made dash, she focused all on her run, and lost sight of Flightpaw and Hawkpaw. : She searched around franticlly, but she couldn't spot them, couldn't scent them- : Talonpaw saw Flightpaw's patched white pelt in a flash of lightening. :Relief flooded over her and she followed the two cats, who could now be seen faintly against the drenched forest. : "Can we go back now?" Hawkpaw's voice sounded above the pattering of heavy rain. Hawkpaw was popular for his fear of thunder, he was shaking very hard - the cold probably wasn't helping. : "Just a little longer, Hawkpaw. I want to find that mouse I caught..." : Flightpaw's voice was drowned out by the rumbling thunder. "... You go that way," Flightpaw finished as the thunder silenced, pointing with his tail. :Hawkpaw nodded, turning around and padding in the other direction. :Flightpaw kept walking the same trail as eariler. Talonpaw watched, still as stone until Flightpaw disappeared into the bracken. :Talonpaw slipped out of the shadows where she was hidden and veered onto Hawkpaw's path, catching up to him in no time. She stayed in his shadow, sliding silently through the undergrowth with narrowed eyes. :Pity stabbed her heart every time there was a thunderclap and he jumped with fear. :Hawkpaw was cute and so nice... he didn't deserve this. Talonpaw shook her head, clearing away any thoughts that told her to give up, she was acting crazy. ''I have to. :Hawkpaw padded along for a few more minutes, huming softly to himself, as if for comfort. Talonpaw followed, still in his shadow, preparing for the future. :A stick snapped, making Talonpaw jump when she realized it was underneath her paw. :She darted into a clump of brambles, breathing heavily, her heart thudding. Thorns knotted her pelt and she held back a hiss of pain. :Hawkpaw whipped around, fear alight in his eyes. "Flightpaw?" he called, sounding hopeful. Fear was a hard knot in Talonpaw's belly and her paws shook. I can't do this, I can't! '' :"Flightpaw..?" Hawkpaw approached her hiding spot, warily. :''No, I have to! '' :With a yowl, Talonpaw launched herself out from hiding, the brambles ranking her pelt, but she ignored them. :Hawkpaw's amber eyes widened and he let out a screech of fear and surprise. :Talonpaw barreled into him, jaws wide open. She knocked him onto his back, sinking him into the earth, while she planted herself firmly on top him. :Talonpaw lunged towards his neck, closing her wide jaws around his throat and biting hard. :She breathed heavily, nothing else in her mind but the kill. Hawkpaw's scream was cut off by horrible gasping and choking sounds. :The salty iorny tang of blood poured in Talonpaw's mouth. Hawkpaw didn't fight; he was in too much shock. :Talonpaw didn't dare let go, though the longer she remained like this, the more her head screamed for her to let go, she was making a terrible mistake. But she didn't. :It felt like seasons until Hawkpaw's choking finally stopped and he lay motionless. :Talonpaw let go, cringing at the feel of her teeth sliding out of his flesh. She took a step back, staring at his body. :Her breath quickened and she felt dizzy. Blood pooled around Hawkpaw's tiny limp form, his jaws agap forever in a silent cry for help, his glazed eyes streched wide in shock and terror. :Pain seared Talonpaw's heart, so hard and sudden. :It made her legs buckle and she stared with her mouth hanging open in shock at the sight of her Clanmate. She did this. She comitted this crime. :What if her plan backfired? What if someone discovered her brand new, terrible secret? :Talonpaw couldn't help letting out a whimper of grief and feeling more alone than she had her whole life. :''I shouldn't have done this... I made a mistake... :A gasp behind Talonpaw made her blood freeze. :She slowly turned around to meet the shocked yellow gaze of Flightpaw. "Talonpaw?" he hissed, looking horrified, his accusing mew burned Talonpaw's heart with more guilt. "I..." Talonpaw began, trailing off and looking down at the bloody ground. :How could she explain herself? :Flightpaw let out a savage screech and rammed into Talonpaw, knocking the breath from her; making her skeleton clatter and her heart break. :"You monster! You god forsaken monster!" he hollered, hitting her harshly in the cheek. :She didn't fight back as he lay more and more stinging blows on her face, her emotions to muddled and in pain to react until one began to grow stronger above them all. :Anger. :Rage filled her, giving her strength. She threw Flightpaw off, who yowled as he soared through the air and landed with a heavy thump on the ground. :He was winded, but Talonpaw didn't care. She wouldn't give him any chance to recover. :She pounded across the grass, eyes green flames shining in the darkness. :She forgot about the rain that fell down, making Hawkpaw's blood cover more of the ground, making her paws sticky. :She forgot every sound, every urge to stop, and focused on the painful rage that boiled deep within her mad heart. :Everything was in slow motion as she reached Flightpaw. She picked him up off the ground, holding him as a mother would a kitten, then started viciously shaking him. :He was too confused to fight back; she was too strong anyway. :He wailed, willing Talonpaw to stop, but she was relentless, controlled by her anger and grief. Her neck and jaws ached from Flightpaw's weight. She had to finish soon. :Talonpaw loosened her grip, throwing him through the air once more. He slammed into a tree; Talonpaw heard a satisfiying crack of his ribs breaking - or maybe it was his spine? :She stood completely still, staring at his writhing form as he wailed to the sky for help to come, or to die already and stop the pain. :But Talonpaw wasn't that nice, nor was StarClan. He would suffer a little longer. :His cries were a song to her ears and a hopeful thought came to mind. Her plan might work after all! Finally, she padded painfully slow towards him. :He whimpered when Talonpaw loomed over him. "You chose the wrong cat to follow. You never should have ruffled my fur. You should have stuck with me and me forever!" :With that, she lunged down and dug her talon-like fangs into his throat. It was just how it was with Hawkpaw... he gasped and choked until his miserable spirit left his body. :"Burn in hell, Flightpaw," Talonpaw said, coolly, nudging him with her long claws. :The rain had stopped long ago, while she was killing Flightpaw. She hadn't even noticed. The ground was soaked, mixed with water and black blood, it made her paws sticky and gross - but she relished the feel. She was victorious! :Lightening flashed overhead, showing Flightpaw and Hawkpaw's brutally beaten bodies. :She stared at them for a long time until the flashes stopped and a deep emptiness filled her heart followed by guilt and grief. :What have I done...? '' :She murdered her denmates. She comitted ''murders. '' :Before Talonpaw knew it, she had broke down, hyperventilating and tears streaming down her speckled face. :"I want it to go away! I don't want this! Please, take it away! Let this never have happened!" She wailed, repeating it over and over again for who knows how long - mintues? Hours? : After a long time she finally calmed and was staring coldly at the apprentices with dried tears crusting her eyes. :She got this far, she had to carry on. : Talonpaw left the forest, running as fast as she could back to camp. She tripped over tussocks and rocks, crying some more on the way, biting back screams as the memories came flooding back. : Ages later, she reached camp, sneaking through the dirtplace, as not to get caught by the gaurd. She slipped inside the apprentices den, as quiet as a mouse. :She tip-toed past her warm, sleeping denmates. Envy for them burned her face. They were having happy, prey filled dreams, while she was living a nightmare. : Talonpaw made it to her nest, pulling up the moss. Beneath her bedding were clumps of Creekpaw's fur she had collected from his nest over these few weeks. : She was planning something for a long time, framing him; she just hadn't known how or when to pull it off. :Or if she even wanted to. :Talonpaw grabbed the wad of fur and sneaked past her clanmates once more. :She didn't dare look at Creekpaw, who slept peacefully in his nest. : Talonpaw went through the dirtplace tunnel again and raced back out on the moor, wind streaming through her fur. : Tears ran down her face again and it took all of her power to control herself. :Grief stabbed like a sharp stick through her heart. It hurt. It felt real. Was it true when someone said your heart breaks? It felt like hers was shattering to a million pieces. : Talonpaw got back to the forest, dry blood clumped around her muzzle. She pulled strands of fur out of the black ball she carried and placed it around the area, cleaning up her own hairs, burying them in a ditch. : Talonpaw carefully pulled out her fur from Flightpaw's claws and replaced it with Creekpaw's. The rain had washed away her scent, she didn't need to worry about that. :She left the crime scene without looking back. She felt nothing, no emotion, no guilt, no more sadness, no anger. She felt nothing. : She padded slowly through the tall grass until she reached a pool. Talonpaw stared down at the monster that looked back at her. Jaws and teeth stained with scarlet blood, pale eyes empty. : Talonpaw slid into the water, scrubbing the remains of blood from her pelt. She still felt nothing as she did this. She padded back to camp after giving herself a quick grooming to dry her wet fur, slipping through the dirtplace. : Nothing. : She padded across camp, the sky still dark, the camp wet, yet peaceful and quiet. The storm clouds had vanished, leaving Silverpelt shining bright; two stars shone brighter than all the others. : Talonpaw tip-toed to past the apprentices again and settled in her nest. When she closed her eyes memories flashed, bloody and horrible. : Nothing. : That morning, when no one could find Hawkpaw or Flightpaw. Talonpaw watched blanky as they searched, their panic spiking the air. She played along with the hunt, calling their names franticlly. A part of her was fooled by her act. : Nothing. : Looking shocked a the dawn patrol returning with the two apprentices bodies, bloody and broken. Clanmates pointing out the black fur in Flightpaw's claws; eyes turning to her bewildered, shocked brother. : Nothing. : Warriores gathering around Creekpaw, screeching and yowling, some even lashing out. Wisppaw looking shocked and betrayed. Creekpaw being forced to stay in the apprentices den with a gaurd at the entrance, not allowed to leave. : Nothing. : Cats gathering around her, offering their support, how she must be shocked her own brother murdered fellow Clanmates. She replied, pulling off a great act; crying and wheezing. : But this time she felt something. Horrible pain for what she had done. :She cried for Flightpaw and Hawkpaw, she cried for herself, but most of all, she cried for her dear brother who's life and rise was now destroyed. : ''Oh, Creekpaw. I'm so sorry I did this. : But it's for the best, for both of us... Category:Fanfiction Category:Patch's fanfics